1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a member for extending the length of a table leg. The member is configured similarly to and compatible with the table leg, having stepped, cylindrical construction, and is joined telescopically with the table leg when in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible tables built for general purposes of display and storage are commonly available from commercial sources. These tables are not designed for any specific task, but rather in anticipation that they will be employed primarily in offices and public functions. Such tables are typically designed such that their work surfaces are about twenty nine inches (75 cm) above the floor surface on which the table has been erected.
This height is suitable for many purposes, but is inadequate for others. If the table is employed for assembly, or any demanding task requiring manipulation of a workpiece, it becomes far more critical that the working surface be at a more comfortable working height. This allows a worker to maintain output, resist fatigue due to an awkward working position, and generally avoid discomfort.
The advantages of a table of adjustable height are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 761,468, issued to Harriet F. Ford on May 31, 1904.
Other prior art designs of adjustable legs for tables and other furniture are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 706,377, issued to James Barbee on Aug. 5, 1902, 719,146, issued to William A. Schofield et al. on Jan. 27, 1902, 2,599,020, issued to Alden L. Safstrom on Jun. 3, 1952, 3,043,641, issued to DeWitt W. Hanmore on Jul. 10, 1962, and 3,183,861, issued to Robert T. Halstrick on May 18, 1965. Telescoping, variably extensible furniture legs are shown in these patents. The legs are typically secured at a desired height by insertion of a locking pin.
These devices are generally dependent upon being designed integrally with the associated furniture. They have little provision for being installed in furniture not specially designed for use therewith.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.